


Watching the leaves fall

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Watching the leaves change colour was somethign virgil liked to do, and whats better than to have the one you love to do it with you. Just some pure fluff of Virgil and Patton hanging out and watching leaves fall off trees.





	Watching the leaves fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!! It has bee a while! So as some of you have noticed i haven’t really written anything recently and thats all on me, sorry about that. This is the first thing i’ve finished in ages (i started a new fic but thats facr from finished). But anyways, I hope this is okay untill i manage to be able to write anything else (i.e. a chapter for a chaptered fic). I also have some Royality angst in the works which should be done soon but we’ll see. (Also sorry if this isn’t any good but i rather like it anyways ^-^”)

When Patton walked into his shared living room, he didn’t expect to find his boyfriend sitting curled up in a blanket next to the window. The fire place was lit, emitting a warm glow around the room - it being the only source of light as the lights had been turned off. It gave a warm that was comforting, not too hot but not making the room warmer than it was normally anyways.

Virgil was curled up in the corner, next to the wall which was basically just made up of windows. He held a mug which contained a hot drink – if the steam coming off the top was anything to go off of. Patton assumed it was hot chocolate, as that was his preferred drink to warm up with.

The days had been getting colder as it grew further and further into autumn. The green of tree leave fading into an array of reds, oranges, and yellows, almost like a sunset. The days were growing shorter, darkness coming as soon as 6pm some days. A clear sign that winter was on its way.

The blanketed man had not heard Paton enter, his gaze fixed on the leaves falling outside, clutching his warm mug with both hands, hoping to soak up what heat he could. Even though the fire was cracking in the background, Virgil still was cold (he usually was), so he had taken the opportunity to wrap up tightly in a warm fuzzy blanket – one Patton had bought him as a present, it was a deep purple colour.

Patton smiled at the sight, Virgil obviously off in his own world, quietly watching the leaves fall off the trees as the seasons changed. It warmed his heart to see him so relaxed after being so stressed as of late. He slowly approached his boyfriend, seeing how the other’s eyes followed the leaves as they danced in the autumn breeze. Gently, he put a hand on the other’s shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

Virgil looked up at Patton slowly, smiling softly when he saw it was his boyfriend.

“Hey,” he said softly, taking a sip from his mug.

“Hey,” Patton replied as he sat down next to Virgil, the other taking the chance to wrap the blanket around the both of them. Patton rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder, after giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead, the other just pulling him in closer.

Not many words were needed to be shared, because in moments like these, words weren’t really necessary. The two snuggled into each other, both turning to watch the trees outside. It was truly a peaceful moment, no stress, no rush. They didn’t care about anything else then, other than each other and the changing of the leaves. Soon it would be winter and with that it would bring even colder weather and now. More problems to tackle, new people to deal with, and more issues to face. It almost brought joy, happiness and Christmas – a favourite holiday of people.

But for now there was peace.

Comfort found in each other, huddled together with the fire burning away, almost forgotten and the blanket providing more comfort and warmth for the two as they stared out the window.

“Hey Virgil?” Patton asked in a hushed whisper, he had no need to be loud as he was so close to the other.

“Hm?” Virgil replied as another leaf detached itself from a tree.

“I love you,” Patton said, words filled with nothing but adoration, love and trust. Virgil paused and then smiled gentle, looking at the man cuddle next to him.

“I love you too, Pat,” he replied and kissed the other’s hair, wrapping his arm a slight tighter around him, comfortingly.

And they would stay like that for a while more, till the sky went dark and the trees were no longer able to be see. But they would be asleep by then anyways, held in each other’s embrace, soundless but knowing deeply how much they loved each other.

It might have been cheesy to others, but to them it was love. And as the sky turned red and the trees rid themselves of even more leaves, ready to grow new ones back next spring, that was all that mattered.


End file.
